Time will tell
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Modern Day AU. Sasori has a known crush on Deidara, but the blond doesn't want to be a one-night stand to the red head. Unfortunately for him, Sasori's persistent. SasoDei.


Document Opened: 05/11/2009, 08:25pm.

Authors Note:  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

"No means NO, un!" A blond slammed his locker shut and attempted to walk away from his persistant almost-stalker. One of the nine reigning 'gods' of the school so to speak.

A certain red head who had yet to give him peace eyed him almost amused. "I don't know why you're being so stubborn brat. You'll come around _eventually_, they always do." With that he left for his Algebra class. The blond had Science.

The blond rolled his visible pale blue eye. He was already stuck enough as it was. He _did _have a small crush on the red head but he did not want to end up being just another one night stand to the other artist. '_Besides, I bet if he knew the truth then he would move on to someone else, un._' Part of the truth of course consisted of his birth defects. He both loved and hated them. For one, they allowed him to make his beloved sculptures in a new way but on the other hand he also had to keep them hidden since he did not want the type of attention they would bring.

He was already something of an outcast and he did not need any more help: thank you very much.  
/////////\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////

A couple of hours had passed since then and most of the students were outside having their lunch there. This of course included the nine reigning gods, well eight gods and one goddess.

"_So_, any luck snagging blondie?" A teen with pale blue skin spoke in an almost teasing manner. "Shut up Kisame. These things take time." The red head took a quick glance over at the blond who as usual was off to himself eating his lunch and making a couple of quick sketches.

"Ya know I can name at _least_ ten other students who would practically f*cking _die_ just to sleep with one of us. Why not go after something a little easier?" A student with silver hair looked at the red head. "I like a challenge." For the most part he did, the younger teen continually defied him. He was not like one of the inane giggling girls that littered the school.  
Konan was the only exception since she was _different_ then the rest of him. The blue eyed teen argued with him over the true meaning of art, he was no idiot and actually replied with more then 'mine is better just because I said so'. And of course, even their leader, Pein, noticed it as well. The blond had the looks and the potential to join them as one of the reigning gods.

"Well you might wanna hurry the f*ck up about that 'time and challenge' business. Looks like you ain't the only one _interested _in blondie over there." Hidan pointed with his right thumb over to where a student with shaggy black hair was practically standing over the blond and giving a smile he knew as one of a predatory male.

Sasori watched and waited. He knew the blond had a temper and would probably knock the lights out of the other teen any second now. They all watched as the blue eyed male got up and followed the other teen off to somewhere. This had successfully ticked the red head off. The golden haired male was _his_ next choice so to speak. He actually liked the blond in a special sense and generally when he was with someone, everyone else knew to _back the hell off_.  
////////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////

Much later as the students were just about to leave he had come in time to hear the blond talking to the black haired teen, Taki was his name if remembered it correctly. "I'll have it done by Monday. See you then, un." The blond smiled as the taller teen nodded. "Thanks. You know you're not as bad as the other students tend to make you out to be." He had meant it better then that but had an unusual way with words.

"It's okay. I know I'm a little weird, un." He didn't really fit in to any of the cliques and generally that meant he had nothing in common with anyone there. But it was Highschool, it wasn't supposed to be fun and games, right?

"See you in Science Monday." He took off having to attend to some business of his own. Sasori took that moment to approach the long haired male.  
////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

"Hey, what in the hell was that?" He questioned the younger teen, impatiently awaiting his response.

"What are you talking about, un?" He looked at Sasori like he was crazy.

"Don't play dumb. You won't go out wih me but you will go out with _him_." He raised an eyebrow at the teen.

Deidara merely looked at Sasori in disbelief. "We are not going out. He asked for help with a Science project on Monday and my personal life is none of your concern, un." He crossed his arms and huffed. "Besides, why would you care if I went out with anyone, un?"

"In case you haven't been actually paying attention lately, I've been asking you out first. And I woud like to know why you won't go out with me?" May as well get in the open now.

Deidara sighed in a low manner. "Simple. I don't want to be another one of your one-night stands, un." With that he turned and walked away. He respected him as an artist but in reality he would only want to sleep with him and then move on to some other target.

'_Is that it?_' He thought, he never really had feelings with the ones he had slept with before. But for the first time he had an actual interest in another person. That just so happened to be the blond.

"If that's all then you _will _be _mine_." He said to himself and smirked smugly.  
/////////\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Yeah, it's another highschool ficcie.:3.

Finished: 05/12/2009, 01:48am.


End file.
